Stills From Five Lives
by redcherryamber
Summary: 100 word drabbles about Rufus, Tseng, Reno, Rude and Elena. These will probably be quite angsty. Nothing above a T rating.
1. Bird

**This should become a series of 100 world drabbles about the Turks - Tseng, Reno, Rude, Elena - and Rufus. I expect it'll be quite angsty. **

**This won't go above a T in rating. **

**Prompts would be welcome, as would reviews :)**

**

* * *

**

Stills From Five Lives

**Bird**

Rude's on the opposite roof. Reno, Tseng, Elena wait - backup if necessary. Reno's staring at the sky. Elena's bored.

A russet bird hops cheekily along the parapet, head cocked. Elena raises her gun, silencer fitted. "Bet I hit it first, Reno."

Reno looks at the bird: at Elena.

"Got nothin' against the damn bird, yo," he shrugs. "Leave it."

"Just 'cause you're a lousy shot!" Elena levels her gun.

"_Leave it_!"

Tseng glances at Reno, remembering things.

Elena frowns, but lowers the gun.

The bird flaps off. Reno watches its hectic trajectory, half smiling.

"Nothin' against…" he repeats, softly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. White

**White**

When they get bored, they sometimes pass the time by discussing the boss. Today: why does he always wear white?

Tseng supposes it's designed to emphasise his unique position as company president. Reno reckons it's just for the cool, yo, lookin' fine against the Turks' black and blue backdrop. Elena says no, it's to show that he doesn't need to get his hands dirty – never a mark on _him_. Rude…declines to speculate.

Rufus, passing, wonders. He can't even remember anymore.

But maybe, once, his mother – even his father? – told him it suited. Maybe, granted the rare gift of a smile.


	3. Water

**Water**

Being left alone. It doesn't sound as bad as a lot of the things they do down in the cells on the lower levels of the Shin-Ra building. Tseng's willing to bet that half the prisoners there would swap in a heartbeat if they were given the choice.

Tseng's seen Reno ashen, clothes tainted with the acrid scent of lightning: Rude with his white shirt dyed red.

This afternoon Tseng forces answers from a man whose parched throat will not produce sounds.

Left alone.

For days.

In the bar, later, Elena offers to buy him a drink. Tseng grimaces.

Water.


	4. Praise

Praise

Elena's struggling, trying to keep up with the others. She knows she's screwed up a few times recently. Tseng is quietly disappointed, which cuts deep. Rude says nothing, but she can sense his disapproval. Reno is her harshest critic – or perhaps just the most vocal – doubting her ability to do this job.

Now Elena waits outside Rufus's office, fearing the worst. And just when she thought things were going better at last!

"Reno told me you turned the mission around yesterday," Rufus says. "Asked me to commend you."

"Thank you, Sir!"

Elena walks away, calm and professional.

Inside, she's dancing.


	5. Art

Art

Rufus Shinra likes expensive things – but only if their value is aesthetic as well as monetary. He has gathered quite a collection since becoming president. He has a good eye, for one so young.

Take a look around his offices, and you'll see.

There, for example: clean, simple lines, chiaroscuro, interplay of light and shadows – breathtaking.

Or that sculpted perfection – chiselled, smooth, granite hard – a brooding presence.

Over here – a study in crimson and marble white and aquamarine: vibrant motion – lightning energy.

And this small, witty figurine, expressive of potential action, quietly compelling.

Rufus Shinra's Turks, combining use, and beauty.


	6. Ice

**Ice**

Running, Reno tucks the package inside his jacket, firing his gun as Rude weaves down the alley behind him.

Target One eliminated.

"_C'mon_ partner!" Reno calls.

Gun between his teeth, he laces his fingers, kneels, grunts as Rude steps into his waiting hands. Boosting Rude up the blank wall, Reno spins and jumps. A bullet grazes his shin.

Atop the wall, Rude shoots Target Two in the head.

Reno opens the package. "Let's see what we're worth, huh?"

Rude makes no objection.

In the eerie mako glow of the streetlights the diamonds glitter – cold and bright as Rufus Shinra's eyes.


	7. Crush

**Crush**

Elena is sick to death of Reno and Rude constantly joking about her supposed crush on Tseng. Their relentless teasing frustrates and angers her, because she is a professional, like her sister and father before her.

Because, in any case, she would never allow personal feelings to get in the way of a mission.

Because it undermines her standing within the group, and she fears that it makes them see her as weak.

Because if he should overhear, she dreads what he would think.

Because she has lost count of the times she's told them they're wrong.

Because they're right.


	8. Whatever

**Whatever**

Tells his men not to step on her flowers, then he steps on her flowers, and the brief hesitation of his foot before it comes crashing down is nothing – means nothing – and the flowers, white and vibrant yellow, are smears of nothing under the sole of his boot. He does it because he is Reno of the Turks, and he likes the shock in the eyes of his men when he does whatever he likes.

Because that's who he is; not a guy who would care about flowers, or a girl, or the man who is rumoured to love her.


End file.
